Lunas
by adenisse
Summary: Historia basada en el manga real de Kubo Tite pero con muchas diferencias. Rukia es una niña que desde pequeña ha podido ver y sentir a los espíritus. Al pasar el tiempo, descubre que ella no está sola sino que tiene a alguien que la acompaña y protege de muchas desgracias. Pero su mayor desgracia será enamorarse de esa persona y no poder estar a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, he vuelto con una nueva historia mientras me pongo al día con la otra que tengo. Espero no atrasarme tanto con los capítulos. Declaro que los personajes no son míos sino de Kubo Tite.

Lunas

Capítulo 1

Kuchiki Rukia siempre ha sido una joven ejemplar. Desde pequeña ha dado un buen desempeño en sus estudios pero es un poco introvertida debido a su niñez.

La madre murió el día en que Rukia nació debido a una hemorragia por lo peligroso de la cesárea y su padre murió a los dos años de nacida Rukia ya que su economía no daba para alimentar tres bocas, por lo que tenia que trabajar doble turno y por un sobre esfuerzo, murió de un ataque al corazón.

La niña quedó al cuidado de Hisana, quien en ese momento tenia 20 años y estaba cursando su primer año en la Universidad Pública, ya que no podia darse el lujo de pagar una privada. Al morir sus padres, Hisana tuvo que estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Hisana estudiaba y trabajaba, Rukia estaba en una guardería todo el día. Ahí conoció a Renji, quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Hisana era una joven hermosa y muy aplicada. Es por tal motivo que su profesor de Finanzas posó sus ojos en ella. Su nombre: Kuchiki Byakuya. Al graduarse Hisana, Byakuya le habló acerca de sus sentimientos y ella los correspondió. Para Byakuya, el caso de la vida de Hisana y su hermana no le era desconocido y por ese gran amor que sentía le pidió de inmediato que se casaran para darle una estabilidad a ella y a Rukia.

Sin embargo, al trabajar tanto Byakuya como Hisana, Rukia permanecía en la guardería y al cumplir los 6 años fue aceptada en una escuela privada de alto prestigio en Karakura, pero Byakuya le exigía tener buenas calificaciones para que pudiera superarse constantemente.

Es de esta manera que Rukia creció siendo distinta a los demás y aunque los niños quisieron burlarse de ella, Renji no lo permitía.

Una tarde, tuvo que caminar sola de regreso a su casa cuando sintió como una tristeza le inundaba el corazón y pudo divisar a los lejos a una niña un poco más pequeña que ella llorando desconsoladamente. Rukia se acercó para preguntarle el por qué lloraba pero cuando la niña vio que se acercaba solo desapareció.

"_Todavía no puedo distinguir a los vivos de los muertos"_ se pensó con rabia mientras se difuminaba la imagen de la niña.

Caminó con pesar al pensar el por qué la niña tenia tanto dolor en su alma. Rukia desde pequeña pudo ver a las almas en pena vagando en este mundo pero no era posible divisar a aquellos espíritus malignos. Lo que daba gracias al cielo porque no sabría cómo reaccionar si viera a uno.

Al caer la noche no podia dejar de pensar en ello y decidió ir a rendirle una pequeña ofrenda para que pudiera ir al otro mundo. Con esa idea en mente, se despertó y sacó de su alcancía dinero para comprar unas flores.

Llegó a la escuela y le comentó a Renji su plan para ayudar a la pobre niña. Él no podia comprender cómo Rukia hacía como suyo el dolor ajeno. Pensaba que por eso era tan introvertida y por eso algunos niños no se le acercaban.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Rukia salió lo más rápido que pudo, despidiéndose de Renji mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Pasó a la floristería y compró unas hermosas flores blancas y amarillas y un pequeño florero para colocarlas.

Al llegar, vio nuevamente a la niña, quien lloraba como si estuviera perdida y se fue acercando poco a poco. La niña se dio cuenta que se acercaba y comenzó a desaparecer.

-Espera! No te quiero hacer daño- dijo Rukia tratando de que la niña no desapareciera.

La niña solo la veía mientras sollozaba.

-Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti- dijo Rukia extendiendo sus manos y mostrando las flores. La niña la miró asombrada por la belleza de las flores y se acercó a Rukia.

-Son tuyas. No sé cuál es tu flor favorite o el color que prefieres pero pensé que te podrían gustar- dijo Rukia mientras las colocaba en el suelo. Luego elevó una oración al cielo y una vez acabado, se volteó para confirmar si la niña aún estaba ahí. En efecto, ella la veía agradecida.

-Gracias. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí- por fin dijo la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quiero ser tu amiga, por lo menos durante el tiempo que estés por aquí-.

-Mi amiga?-.

-Yo solo tengo un amigo y se llama Renji, pero no tengo más amigos. Los niños de la escuela creen que soy rara y puede que sí lo sea, pero si puedo ayudarte a aliviar tu dolor, con gusto quiero ser tu amiga- dijo Rukia sinceramente. En ese momento la silueta comienza a esfumarse.

-Espera, no te vayas- gritó Rukia.

-Rukia…-. Ella se volteó a ver quién la llamaba aunque esa voz era inconfundible-.

-Nii-sama- dijo Rukia apenada. Sabía que ella podia ver a los espíritus pero nadie más.

-Con quién hablabas?- preguntó un poco intrigado mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de ella.

-Creí ver a una compañera de clases- mintió ya que si le contaba seguro no le creería – pero no era ella- dijo finalmente con su Mirada perdida.

-Iba a ir por ti a la escuela y me dijo tu amigo Renji que te fuiste muy rápido. Y esas flores?- preguntó señalando las flores que Rukia había comprado para la niña.

-Bueno, te dire la verdad- dijo ella. Al final si él podia creer su historia era un punto a favor y si no entonces solo la trataría como una loca al igual que sus compañeros de clase. – Ayer pasé por acá y vi a una niña que lloraba mucho, me di cuenta que era un espíritu errante porque al acercarse se desvaneció y vi que no le tienen un altar, por eso compré flores y le voy a rezar al cielo para que pueda encontrar su camino al más allá-.

Rukia lo miró esperando una respuesta. Ya antes había tenido la misma experiencia y se la contó a su hermana, pero ésta le dijo que si quería tener amigos imaginarios lo podría hacer, pero que no fueran a casa sin permiso y la besó en la mejilla. Rukia en ese momento se molestó porque no estaba hablando de ningún amigo imaginario; sin embargo, entendió que solo ella podia verlos. Entonces, tartar de explicárselo a su nuevo hermano podría significar que la trataría de loca.

-Entonces rezaré por ella también- dijo Byakuya uniendo sus manos y elevando una oración. Al finalizar, se puso de pie y tomó a Rukia de la mano, quien lo miró sorprendida pero alegre porque alguien le creía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Hablando sola en la calle?- le preguntó Hisana a Byakuya cuando éste le comentó lo ocurrido en la tarde.

-Sí, ella me dijo que vio el espíritu de una niña y por eso le trajo las flores- decía mientras se lavaba los dientes para ir a dormir.

-Rukia ha estado sola mucho tiempo, no será más bien algún amigo imaginario?-.

-No lo creo Hisana. Cuando me lo contó, estaba muy seria y creo que al tener 11 años ya puede distinguir entre la fantasia y la realidad-.

-Pero es que…-.

-Si es que aún no lo distingue pronto desertará esa idea, mientras tanto, lo major es no tratarla distinta si no apoyarla-.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero por estas cosas es que ella no hace amigos en la escuela-.

-Eso no es cierto, tiene a ese niño Abarai-.

-Lo sé pero Renji también es distinto a los demás, posee un aire de matón-.

-Como sea, lo major será tratar el tema con naturalidad así ella podrá llevar una vida normal- dijo mientras terminaba de lavar el cepillo y se disponía a ir a la cama.

Mientras tanto, Rukia miraba por la ventana hacia la gran luna llena que se dibujaba en el cielo. Sabía que ella no era normal pero no podia entender que tan diferente podría llegar a ser. Miró a lo lejos y volvió a pedir por la niña que había conocido.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La niña miraba al cielo también mientras recordaba a su hermano quien había muerto por salvarla a ella y a su hermana de algo misterioso. Su hermana logró pasar al otro mundo pero ella no podía por una extraña razón y eso la ponía triste, al saber que estaba sola en un mundo al que ya no pertenecía.

En ese momento vio como un joven se acercó y susurro su nombre "Yuzu". La niña se giró para ver al joven.

-Oni-chan- gritó de la alegría y lo abrazó.

-Yuzu, te estuve buscando en el otro mundo pero nunca apareciste- decía el joven.

-Oni-chan, no sé por qué quedé atrapada en este mundo-.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero me dieron la orden de venir a llevar a una niña en esta dirección y mi sorpresa fue encontrarte- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Todo fue gracias a esa niña-.

-Cuál niña?- preguntó extrañado.

-La niña que me hizo este altar para que pudiera guiar mi camino- dijo señalando las flores.

-Cuándo pasó eso Yuzu?- preguntó extrañado.

-Hoy-. El joven se asombró ante la respuesta de Yuzu, ya que normalmente esas peticiones las contestan tras hacer varias oraciones, no solo el de una niña.

-Oni-chan, por qué tienes ese traje? Y por qué vienes tú a llevarme?- dijo extrañada.

-Es una larga historia pero supongo que por la forma en que morí, _ellos_ decidieron que podría ayudarles con la misión como Shinigami- dijo mientras se frotaba la sien.

-Entonces eres un Shinigami auténtico?-.

-Claro, de dónde crees que podría haber sacado esta ropa-.

-Oni-chan, podrías hacer un favor por mí?-.

-Claro-.

-Cuando tengas que venir a Karakura, cuida de esa niña. Sin ella no hubiera podido reunirme con mi familia-.

Ichigo la miró extrañado.

-Y cómo es esa niña?-.

-Es baja, de tez blanca, cabello color negro como la noche y tiene unos ojos de color violeta que pueden ver a través de tu alma- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa al recordarla –cuidala mucho por favor, porque he podido ver como hay espíritus malignos que quieren su alma-.

-Tienes mi palabra- le dijo mientras coloca la empuñadura de su espada en la frente de Yuzu y ella se iluminó mientras iba al otro mundo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rukia miraba por la ventana y en ese momento pudo ver el destello de Yuzu. Ella sonrió al reconocer de qué se trataba y agradeció nuevamente al cielo por escuchar su petición. Así fue como se fue a dormir.

...

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios también.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunas

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente, Rukia se levantó temprano y comenzó a prepararse para ir a la escuela. Al llegar a la cocina vio a su hermana sacando platos de la despensa.

-Rukia-chan- dijo Hisana mientras preparaba la mesa para desayunar.

-Dime Onee-chan- decía la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sentaba y veía a Byakuya haciendo malabares con los pancakes al darles vuelta. Esa mañana ella amaneció de muy buen humor puesto que sabía que su oración y la de su hermano habían sido contestadas.

-Byakuya-sama y yo queremos hacerte una pregunta-. Byakuya solo se tensó un poco pero siguió con la preparación del desayuno. Rukia solo la miraba curiosa. –Rukia-chan, quieres tener un sobrino?-.

-Un sobrino sería un hijo de tuyo y de Nii-sama, verdad?- se limitó a decir.

-Sí- dijo un poco apenada.

-Puede ser que sí, así podré jugar con él- dijo por fin después de pensarlo unos minutos.

-Me alegra que pienses así Rukia-chan-.

Si bien ni Hisana ni Byakuya eran sus padres, ella los amaba tanto porque la protegían y le brindaban mucho amor. No podía ser tan egoísta de no permitirles tener un hijo aunque eso no fuera lo que más hubiera deseado en esos momentos.

Los meses pasaban y Hisana no lograba quedar embarazada. Le realizaron muchos exámenes tanto a ella como a Byakuya pero no podían decir cuál era el problema. Rukia podía ver cómo su hermana se deprimía con cada mes que iban al médico y no tenían buenas noticias.

Una noche, Rukia se sentó a observar la luna llena en todo su esplendor y pidió al cielo que le ayudara a su hermana a ser feliz. Se levantó y tocó la puerta del cuarto de sus hermanos. Al entrar, Hisana contemplaba la luna también. Ella le invitó a sentarse en sus piernas y Rukia contempló la luna también.

-Recuerdas cuando no podías dormir y te cantaba una canción para que estuvieras tranquila?-.

-Recuerdo que veía la luna entre tus brazos onee-chan-. Hisana no la veía, solo a la luna pero acariciaba su cabello tiernamente.

-Quería que no estuvieras sola Rukia-chan- decía Hisana con tristeza en su voz.

-Yo no estoy sola onee-chan, te tengo a ti y a Nii-sama-.

-Pero nosotros ya somos grandes, me imagino que quisieras tener a alguien para jugar-.

-Para eso tengo a Renji. Juego mucho con él en la escuela entonces cuando vengo a casa puedo disfrutar de cosas de adultos con ustedes y también cumplir con mis deberes-.

Hisana se quedó perpleja ante la respuesta de su hermana. No había notado lo mucho que había crecido, siempre la había visto como a una niña.

-Onee-chan, no llores más. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado para cuidarte y amarte-. Rukia se levantó y besó la mejilla de su hermana. Después, salió de la habitación.

-Hisana, no debes preocuparte demasiado por tener un niño. Sé que quieres darme uno tuyo pero la verdad es que ya soy muy feliz contigo y con Rukia, sé que me trata como a un hermano pero yo la he llegado a ver como una hija- Byakuya estaba escuchando a las dos mujeres de su vida mientras él preparaba un baño de burbujas para su esposa, se acercó y la rodeó con un tierno abrazo.

-Gracias Byakuya-sama-.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Rukia!- gritaba Renji mientras caminaban. Él le estaba comentando acerca de su práctica en el club de artes marciales pero ella lo estaba ignorando.

-Entonces ese golpe que tienes en la barbilla fue por una patada- dijo como si lo hubiera escuchado.

-No! Fue por culpa de Ikkaku, puso su pie donde iba caminando y tropecé. Qué te pasa hoy?-.

Rukia paró en seco y lo miró a los ojos.

-Onee-chan no ha estado bien, hoy Nii-sama se la llevó al hospital-.

-Entonces no hay nadie en tu casa?-.

-Creo que no- al ver a Renji notó que se preocupó – pero no te preocupes. Ya he estado sola en otras oportunidades. No creo que tarden mucho y tengo que llegar a hacer mis deberes.

-Eres muy madura para tu edad Rukia, yo no podría estar tanto tiempo solo-.

En realidad eso es una mentira de Renji, ya que sus padres siempre estaban de viaje y quien lo cuidaba era la niñera que su madre había contratado. Ya se había acostumbrado a verlos muy poco y a sus 12 años ya no le importaba.

Ambos se despidieron y Rukia llegó a su casa. Se alistó algo para merendar y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes. Cuando acabó, se sentó a mirar la televisión. Ya era tarde y ella se durmió en el sillón mientras esperaba a su familia. Muy entrada la noche, llegó Byakuya. Miró el televisor y a Rukia durmiendo. La alzó y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. Cuando la acostó en la cama, Rukia despertó.

-Nii-sama-.

-Rukia, no debías esperar a que volviéramos. Perdón por llegar tan tarde y dejarte nuevamente sola-.

-Cómo está Onee-chan?-.

-Tuvieron que hacerle unos exámenes por eso se quedó en el hospital. Mañana que es sábado te puedo llevar para que la veas- dijo un poco melancólico. Rukia asintió y le dio un abrazo. Luego se acurrucó junto a su fiel peluche Chappy y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, se alistaron para ir al hospital. Iban en el auto rumbo al hospital cuando Rukia miró hacia la ventana y le pareció ver una mariposa negra, miró fijamente pero al ir avanzando la perdió de vista.

Al llegar al hospital, Byakuya tomó de la mano a Rukia y llegaron a la habitación donde permanecía Hisana.

-Hisana, buenos días- dijo Byakuya desde el umbral de la puerta. Hisana volteó a mirarlos y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-Onee-chan- corrió Rukia hacia la cama y la abrazó.

-Rukia-chan, te portaste bien?- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Sí, lavé los platos en la mañana y le ayudé a Nii-sama con el desayuno-.

-Eres una buena niña-.

-Ya soy más grande onee-chan-.

-Eso es cierto, ya puedes cuidar de Byakuya-sama si se enferma-.

-No. Porque tú eres la que lo cuida onee-chan-.

Byakuya se limitó a verlas. Se acercó al momento y besó a Hisana en la frente.

-Ha habido noticias?- preguntó por fin.

-El doctor llega en unos veinte minutos para hablar con los dos-.

-Y cómo has estado?-.

-Casi no he podido comer, entonces creo que por eso es que estoy tan débil-.

-No te esfuerces y cuando lleguemos a casa, podrás reposar. Yo me encargo de todo-.

-Yo te ayudo Nii-sama- dijo Rukia tratando de ayudar a su hermana.

Al poco tiempo llegó el doctor con el resultado de los exámenes.

-Ya pude analizar los exámenes. Hisana-san usted tiene cáncer de ovario. Es por eso que se producía el dolor abdominal y después de analizarlo, es por eso que no ha podido quedar embarazada- dijo el doctor. Tanto Byakuya como Hisana se quedaron perplejos.

-Pero, si le habían hecho exámenes por el asunto de la fertilidad cómo es posible que no hayan podido dar con el caso?!- exigió Byakuya.

-No sé, el otro doctor pudo pasarlo por alto…-.

-Eso no es una justificación- gritó Byakuya interrumpiendo al doctor.

-Kuchiki-sama no se altere por favor-.

-Como me pide que no me altere si está hablando de la salud de mi esposa-.

-Lo que les iba a decir es que aunque esté un poco avanzado, puede existir la manera de salvarle la vida. Solo debe someterse a una operación y al tratamiento de quimioterapia y más adelante el de radioterapia-.

-Eso puede salvar mi vida?- preguntó con honestidad Hisana.

-Hay una gran probabilidad de que sí lo haga- aclaró el doctor.

-Pero el tratamiento cuánto durará?-.

-Si todo sale bien, se le podría estar operando a finales de este mes y en un año se terminaría el tratamiento de la quimioterapia pero debe asistir puntual a sus citas y seguir al pie de la letra el tratamiento-.

-Un año- meditó Hisana.

-En qué estás pensando Hisana?- preguntó Byakuya.

Hisana miraba a Rukia, ésta estaba viendo la escena pero aunque entendía lo que era el cáncer no podría imaginar las consecuencias del tratamiento. Byakuya entendió que miraba a la niña y exhaló.

-Si bien es una decisión que quieres tomar para el bien de todos, es una decisión solo tuya. Si deseas tratarte, te voy a apoyar y si deseas estar así también te voy a apoyar- dijo finalmente con un dolor en su corazón. Si bien la decisión los afectaba a todos ella era quien debería pasar por las consecuencias de la operación y de la quimioterapia.

-Rukia-chan, puedes hacerme un favor? Podrías ir a la máquina de dulces y comprarme unas gomitas de ositos por favor?-.

-Claro onee-chan-. Byakuya entendió hacia donde se dirigiría la conversación y le dio dinero a Rukia para que fuera. – Nii-sama, quieres algo tú también?-.

-Yo quiero una soda, gracias-.

Una vez que Rukia abandonó la habitación, Hisana miró al doctor a los ojos.

-Y si no quiero el tratamiento, cuánto tiempo me queda?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Es relativo, puede que le quede un año, puede que le queden 10 años. Todo depende de su organismo Hisana-san- dijo el doctor sinceramente.

-Hisana…-.

-Rukia aún necesita compañía-.

-Hisana, ella nos tiene a los dos-.

-Byakuya-sama, fue muy duro para Rukia no conocer a nuestra madre y perder tan pronto a nuestro padre. Hasta hace poco he notado que ella es una niña feliz porque tiene una familia y lo confirmé cuando vi dentro de sus muchos dibujos una de nosotros tres. No puedo hacerle esto a ella, no en estos momentos, no cuando ya está creciendo tan rápido y va a necesitar quien la ayude-.

-Sabes que te apoyo en la decisión que quieras tomar-.

-Doctor, voy a tomar el tratamiento- dijo decidida.

-De acuerdo, solo debemos hablar de lo que eso conlleva. Al operarla, ya no podrá quedar embarazada porque el cáncer está en ambos ovarios y hay que extirpárselos. Deberá iniciar con el tratamiento de la quimioterapia pero de una vez le comento que los efectos secundarios son náuseas y vómitos, diarrea o estreñimiento. También, al haber un descenso de los glóbulos rojos es posible que esté cansada, que se sienta débil, aumento en la frecuencia cardiaca y mareos. Puede bajar su nivel de defensa del cuerpo, por lo que deberá evitar acercarse a las personas enfermas. Y… puede tener la pérdida del cabello- aclaró el doctor para que pudieran hacer sus consultas en ese momento.

-Hisana, estás segura?- preguntó Byakuya preocupado por todo lo que deberá atravesar su esposa.

-Si eso puede alargar mi vida en este mundo, por Rukia lo haré-.

Rukia entró en la habitación con lo que le habían pedido. Sin más que decir el doctor se retiró de la habitación. Cuando terminó el tiempo de las visitas Byakuya y Rukia se fueron.

Ya entrada la noche, Rukia le preguntó a Byakuya si su hermana iba a estar bien a lo que él solo asintió.

-Sí lo estará, pero de ahora en adelante debemos ayudarla más. Ya habrán muchas cosas que no va a poder hacer pero espero que entre tú y yo podamos sacar la tarea-.

-Lo que necesite onee-chan yo lo haré-.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Han pasado cinco años desde esa primera cita al hospital. Los Kuchiki presenciaron cómo a Hisana se la iba comiendo poco a poco el cáncer a pesar de sus tratamientos para atacarlo.

Rukia había leído hace unos dos años que si haces 1000 grullas, puedes pedir un deseo y éste es concedido. A la fecha tenía 756 grullas ya que había noches en las que podía hacer hasta 50 pero sus dedos estaban cortados por el papel y se lastimaba de tal manera que en ocasiones no podía moverlos.

Ya en su último año de secundaria, había logrado el primer promedio en toda la escuela. Siempre estaba cerca de Renji ya que, aunque ya no expresaba abiertamente que veía fantasmas, tampoco quería hacerse amiga de nadie porque no tenía tiempo para eso. Le hablaba a todos los compañeros de su clase pero no se relacionaba más allá.

Dentro de sus compañeras estaba Orihime y Tatsuki. Ellas siempre trataban de integrarla a su pequeño grupo. Orihime lo hacía porque hasta hace poco supo de su situación y ella también estaba sola y Tatsuki porque quería saber si ella y Renji eran pareja.

A todas partes iban juntos, y aunque Tatsuki no quería admitirlo, le gustaba el pelirrojo. Pero aunque en la clase eso era un rumor, no había evidencia de que se besaran o que se tomaran de la mano, lo que lo podía poner en tela de duda.

Una tarde, Rukia se quedó en clases del club de artes marciales y espadas en la que pertenecía también Renji. Al finalizar, Renji le dijo que la acompañaría a casa.

Al caminar en las calles un poco más oscuras, Rukia le comentaba a Renji que su hermana seguía muy mal y que su hermano cada vez estaba más serio, como si estuviera molesto con ella. Al despedirse, Rukia no pudo dejar de ver aquella esquina en la que alguna vez estuvo la niña que recordaba con tanto cariño. Al acercarse notó una mariposa negra y pensó que esa mariposa la había visto anteriormente pero no recordaba dónde. La mariposa voló al poco tiempo, dejándola sola.

En ese momento, sintió una gran presión en el pecho y se asustó. Miró a todos los lados pero no podía ver qué era lo que la tenía bajo esa opresión. Sintió que estaba encerrada dentro de algo pero no podía ver qué era eso, poco a poco el oxígeno comenzó a faltarle.

"Rukia, no te desesperes porque puede ser peor" se decía a sí misma para no perder el control.

Sentía cómo poco a poco el espacio y el aire se reducía. De pronto, algo la agarró del cuello y parte de su cuerpo, no sabía qué era pero sí sabía que si no hacía algo, podría morir. Comenzó a patear a arañar eso que la sujetaba. Si bien no podía verlo sí podía tocarlo y eso le daba más miedo. Sabía que era real.

Hizo todos los intentos por zafarse de eso pero era inútil. Cuando ya no pudo más se resignó pero en ese instante sintió como era liberada y por lo poco consciente que estaba pudo divisar a un joven alto, con una yukata negra y con una espada en sus manos. Estaba de espaldas a ella y lo que sobresalía era su cabello naranja.

Antes de caer inconsciente, solo pudo escuchar "¿estás bien?".

Cuando despertó estaba confundida, no familiarizaba ese lugar. Recorrió toda la habitación pero era imposible reconocer algo.

-Ya despertaste-.

-Inoue- dijo sorprendida al ver a su compañera.

-Estaba preocupada, estás bien?-.

-Sí, fue solo un desmayo, supongo que no he dormido bien en estos días- mintió ya que sabía que su experiencia fue algo supernatural y no podría explicarlo.

-Kuchiki-san, no debes esforzarte más de lo que tu cuerpo pueda aguantar-.

-No te preocupes, más bien te pido disculpas por incomodarte-.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, no podía perdonarme si te dejaba tirada en plena calle-.

-Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-.

-Unas dos horas. Pero no te preocupes, me encargué de llamar a tu hermano y decirle que estabas aquí estudiando conmigo- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

-Inoue, no tienes que hacer eso por mí. Agradezco que me ayudaras pero…-.

-Vi lo que te atacó- la interrumpió.

-Lo viste?-.

-Era un monstruo horrible, parece que andaba hace mucho detrás de ti y aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarte, cuando _él _no estaba-.

-_Él_?- dijo sorprendida.

-Lo he visto últimamente cerca de ti-.

-De quién hablas?-.

-Tampoco lo has visto?-.

-Inoue, por qué puedes ver a los espíritus?-.

-Es un don que obtuve cuando mi hermano murió. Quería volver a verlo y seguro fue tanto mi deseo que se cumplió pero… también puedo ver a los demás- Orihime miraba a Rukia muy seria.

-Pero parece que eso no te afecta-.

- Es probable que ya no me afecte tanto, pero durante un mes completo no pude dormir pensando que esas cosas me iban a comer. Kuchiki-san, es que son horribles-.

-No lo sé. Yo no puedo ver a esos espíritus, solo a las almas en pena que vagan en este mundo pidiendo ayuda para ir a donde pertenecen-.

-Ya veo. Yo voy a guardar tu secreto y trataré de ayudarte-.

-Gracias. No es necesario que hagas eso por mí-.

-Kuchiki-san, yo te considero mi amiga. Puede que no hablamos en clases pero te estimo mucho. Nosotras hemos pasado por cosas similares y quisiera ayudarte-.

-Es mejor que me vaya- se levantó Rukia sin contestarle a Orihime.

-Kuchiki-san… Claro, ya te acompaño-.

-Gracias, Inoue.- Rukia se despidió y sin mirar atrás se fue.

Orihime observaba como se alejaba la joven. Sabía que para Rukia no era sencillo abrirse a las personas porque le comentaron que en la escuela en la que estuvo, la molestaban mucho y solo podía confiar en Renji.

-Le dijiste más de lo debías- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-No sé por qué lo hice, tal vez para que sepa que la estás cuidado Kurosaki-kun-. Ichigo se acercó a Orihime y también observaba cómo Rukia se marchaba.

-Hasta qué punto estará bien que la esté protegiendo? Todavía no me dan información de ella. Todavía no sé si será un enemigo o una pieza que hay que cuidar para no perder la batalla- decía el joven de ojos color ámbar.

-Ella no es mala persona, si a eso te refieres-.

-No digo eso. Solo que sus poderes me preocupan-.

-Pero de todas sus plegarias, sé que hay una que no contestan-.

-Eso ya no es mi problema-.

-Solo te contaba. Para aclararte que sus poderes sí tienen limitantes-.

-Inoue, ella es la chica que ayudó a mi hermana hace cinco años?-.

-No lo sé. Ella no habla con las personas, solo con uno de los chicos del salón. Pero creo que él tampoco conoce tanto de esa historia-.

-Como sea. Debo irme, parece que tengo una nueva misión- y sin más abrió las puertas de la Sociedad de Almas y se fue.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Hasta aquí el segundo episodio, sé que voy un poco lenta en la historia pero es que se me han ocurrido muchas ideas y quiero tratar de subir un capitulo por semana._

_Espero comentarios por favor para ver si les gusta, si no les gusta. Si quieren algo y de ser posible se podría agregar._

_Hasta la próxima._


	3. Chapter 3

_Agradezco los comentarios, poco a poco iré incorporando más escenas entre Ichigo y Rukia pero es que no hay que apresurar al amor. Otra cosa, no puedo actualizar tan pronto porque estudio y trabajo y ya me cuesta un poco más._

_Los dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Recuerden que los personajes son creación de Kubo Tite._

Lunas

Capítulo 3

Rukia llegó a su casa, ahí la esperaban Byakuya y Hisana preocupados por la hora. Ya cuando Rukia les comentó que estuvo en casa de su compañera porque le pidió que le explicara lo que entraba para el examen.

Byakuya le comentó a Rukia que habían ido donde el médico pero que, debido a la gravedad de la enfermedad de Hisana, decidieron desahuciarla y estará en casa el tiempo que ella viva. Rukia no podía entender por qué pasaban las cosas.

Su hermana había sido sometida a operaciones, había llevado todo el proceso de la quimioterapia y sabía mejor que nadie que ella lo había pasado mal durante esos cinco años. Al darle un beso a su hermana se despidió, excusándose que estaba muy cansada.

Al llegar al cuarto, retomó su tarea de hacer las grullas. Ya no le importaba si hacía 100 en una sola noche, pero debía hacerlas lo más pronto posible para pedir su deseo. Llevaba 48 grullas y sus dedos empezaron a entumirse. Decidió descansar un momento para contemplar el cielo oscuro, al ser luna nueva no podía observarla. Ver la luna se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Le daba paz y era como si alguien estuviera protegiéndola.

"_Él"_ pensó de repente. Pensó en la conversación horas atrás que tuvo con Inoue. _Él_ es quien me protege? Pero, quién era _él_? Le daba vueltas a sus pensamientos mientras sus manos se movían por inercia y con dolor al seguir con su tarea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo regresó cuanto antes a su escuadrón. Ahí lo esperaban el teniente y el capitán del mismo.

-Kurosaki, cómo te fue?- preguntó Ukitate emocionado de ver a su pupilo de vuelta.

-Bien. En efecto un hollow estaba detrás de esa mujer, si no hubiera sido retenido por Kaien podría haber llegado antes de que la atrapara- dijo mirando a Kaien.

-Ichigo, eres un tonto. Si te asignan una tarea, debes cumplirla a la brevedad posible, no entretenerte a hablar con el mejor teniente de todos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que pudiste rescatarla- dijo Ukitake tratando de calmar la situación.

-Kaichou, por qué es esa niña tan importante?-.

-Porque está hermosa!- dijo Kaien mientras lastimaba a Ichigo en la cabeza.

-Kaien! Madura de una vez!- ante esto Kaien dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se sentó seriamente a la par de Ukitake. Ukitake vio la escena y sonrió preocupado. Ichigo se sentó frente a su capitán para seguir conversando.

-Kurosaki, eso no te lo puedo decir aún-.

-Pero es un gran misterio el que la envuelve. Si no me dicen, prefiero que otro sea quien se encargue de ella-.

-Sí que eres tonto. Te enviamos porque eres el más apto ante estas circunstancias-dijo Kaien.

-Pero cuidar de las almas y de los hollows menores no representan nada para mí. Debieron enviar a alguien primerizo para que se fuera entrenando con la espada-.

-El hollow que atacó a la joven hoy estuvo a punto de convertirse en un arrancar y aún piensas que debería ir otra persona- dijo Ukitake.

-Cada vez son más fuertes pero han atacado esporádicamente. Además, te sirve para tus referencias para aspirar a ser teniente en algún momento- aclaró Kaien.

-Cuando dicen eso puedo entenderlo pero siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo-.

-El esmero de esa joven es envidiable- dijo Kaien – no cree, Ukitake-kaichou?

-En efecto-.

-No te has detenido a observarla verdad, Ichigo?-.

-No tengo tiempo para eso-.

-En algún momento verás lo que nosotros notamos-.

Kaien se levantó de su asiento, se puso detrás de Ichigo y dijo.

-No se te ocurra enamorarte de esa joven- Ichigo solo pudo mirarlo consternado. Eso iba en contra de las leyes. Se levantó para objetarle pero ese momento lo aprovechó Kaien para tirarlo contra el estanque que estaba en el jardín.

"Maldito Kaien" solo pudo murmurar al reconocer que lo hizo adrede.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rukia mira fijamente al profesor pero está totalmente dormida. Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y en cada momento libre ha hecho las grullas para llegar a las 1000.

-Eh, Rukia- decía Renji. –Rukia- no tuvo otra opción que tirarle un lápiz en el escritorio.

-Qué… qué pasa?- se alarmó.

-Kuchiki-san, es tan amable de acompañarme a la oficina del director por favor?- dijo uno de los asistentes de la escuela desde la puerta de la clase.

Rukia miró extrañada a Renji y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta donde estaba el profesor y salió con el asistente.

-Renji, en qué problemas se metió Kuchiki?- aprovechó Tatsuki para hablarle.

-No creo que sean problemas, tal vez es…- y no dijo nada más.

Después de hablar con Byakuya por teléfono, se retiró de clases y se fue a casa. Sabía que Hisana no resistiría una semana más, no sabía si resistiría un día más. Al llegar, los tres estaban en el cuarto de Hisana.

-No tenías que venir Rukia-chan- dijo preocupada Hisana.

-Onee-chan, no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que estás muy mal. Ya vengo- salió del cuarto y trajo consigo más papel para seguir con las grullas. Se sentó en la silla que daba a la ventana y siguió con su tarea. Le faltaban 126 para terminar.

Así llegó la noche. Cada cierto tiempo Byakuya le inyectaba a Hisana morfina para que pudiera soportar el dolor pero su efecto era muy leve.

-Nii-sama, puedes acostarte. Yo no tengo sueño y estamos cuidando de ella-.

-No creo que pueda dormir-.

-Trata por favor-.

Esa noche contemplaba la hermosa luna llena cuando observó nuevamente la mariposa. Pero también vio, como a través de la ventana entraba un chico de cabello naranja. Miró hacia la cama de Hisana y se detuvo ahí. Rukia volteó su vista hacia la cama. Ichigo, desenfundó su espada y miró a Hisana.

-He venido por ti. Ya no debes sufrir más- dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro.

-Espera-. Ichigo se volteó y no podía creer que a él era a quien le hablaba. –No puedes llevártela. No todavía-.

Ichigo miró fijamente su rostro. Esos ojos violeta que lo hipnotizan, esa cabellera negra, la cual junto con su rostro níveo logran resaltar más esos ojos. "Es ella quien ayudó a Yuzu" al recordar la descripción que su hermana le hizo hacía cinco años acerca de la niña.

-Debo llevarla- se limitó a decir.

-Por favor, permite que termine las grullas y pedir mi deseo, por favor- lograba decir ante las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, eso no podía evitarlo.

-No puedo hacer eso, es una orden que debo cumplir- dijo y se volteó hacia Hisana.

Rukia contemplaba la escena sin poder hacer nada.

-Lista para irse?- dijo Ichigo volteando su espada. Hisana solo veía a Rukia y su preocupación se vio reflejada. Rukia en ese momento entendió que si había luchado tanto tiempo fue porque quería ayudarla, lo hizo por ella.

-Onee-chan… no te preocupes por mí. Yo voy a estar bien, me has criado siendo una persona que no se rinde ante nada, yo cuidaré a Nii-sama y algún día nos reencontraremos. Gracias por cuidar tanto de mí. Te amo. Te voy a extrañar pero es algo normal. Te voy a recordar como esa madre que no tuve y sobre todo, como la gran luchadora que eres-.

Byakuya entró a la habitación y abrazó a Hisana. Besó sus labios por última vez.

-Mi amor. Pronto nos volveremos a ver- dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Ichigo se sintió incómodo ante tal escena. Supo que le estaba causando un gran dolor a aquella joven que solo pensó en ayudar a su hermana en aquel momento y ahora él debía llevarse a su hermana, dejándola sola. Pero órdenes eran órdenes y él debía respetar las reglas si deseaba ser Teniente muy pronto, para luego ser Capitán.

Puso el mango de la katana en la frente de Hisana y la habitación se iluminó por unos instantes, para después dejar un cuerpo sin vida yaciendo en la cama. Byakuya abrazó el cuerpo de Hisana y Rukia buscó por toda la habitación la prueba de haber visto a ese chico llevarse su tesoro más preciado pero no encontró a nadie.

Corrió hacia la ventana para poder ubicarlo pero no hubo algún rastro. Contempló las luces de la ciudad y se echó a llorar.

Al día siguiente, Rukia despertó sin ánimos, buscó un vestido negro y se hizo un pequeño moño en su cabello. Bajó y encontró a los funcionarios de la funeraria acomodando todo para los actos fúnebres.

Al pasar las hojas, llegaban las personas a despedirse de Hisana y a darle su pésame a Byakuya y a Rukia.

De la clase de Rukia llegaron varios compañeros, Renji encabezaba al grupo. Le extendió sus brazos y la abrazó.

-Por qué no me llamaste apenas pasó? Sabes que vendría corriendo aunque fuera muy tarde-.

-Por eso mismo es que no quería llamarte-.

-Cómo estás?- le dijo mirándola fijamente. Si bien Renji sentía algo más que amistad por Rukia no se lo iba a demostrar. Apostaba que ella ni cuenta se había dado pero el estar a su lado, para él era más que suficiente.

-He llorado, me he lamentado mucho no poder terminar las grullas, estoy un poco molesta con el destino que nos juega sucio a veces pero quien está peor es Nii-sama. Sé que él no lo demuestra pero he vivido mucho tiempo con él y puedo identificar cuando algo le duele-.

-Kuchiki-san- se escuchó detrás de Renji la voz de Inoue. Rukia la miró y sonrió.

-Kuchiki, venimos a darte el apoyo como compañeros- dijo Tatsuki tratando de romper con la escena que estaban haciendo Rukia y Renji según lo que veían sus ojos.

-Gracias chicos- Rukia hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento. – Pasen adelante, hay comida por si desean alg…- no terminó de decir la frase cuando sus compañeros salieron disparados hacia el área de comida.

-Renji, me acompañas por favor?- dijo Tatsuki llevándoselo y dejando a Rukia sola con Inoue.

-Kuchiki-san, yo…-.

-Inoue, desde que pasó aquel incidente y conversamos, he querido hacerte una pregunta- dijo Rukia con una mirada seria.

-Qué deseas preguntarme?-.

-Quién es _él_?- Inoue supo de quién hablaban.

-Su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, él es un Shinigami-.

-Un Shinigami? Se supone que son los dioses de la muerte, entonces por qué un shinigami me está cuidando?-.

-No sé porque anda cerca de ti últimamente. No sé si te ha cuidado desde siempre o es por alguna orden que tenga-.

-Orden? – recordó su encuentro con el joven de ayer – Si lo has visto, podrías describirlo por favor?-.

-No sé si deba Kuchiki-san-.

-Te lo pido Inoue, creo que ayer pude conocer a alguno de sus compañeros shinigamis-.

-Es alto, un rostro muy serio, tiene un porte imponente…- Rukia se tranquilizaba ya que recordaba que el chico no tenía ningún porte imponente –tiene unos ojos color ámbar y su cabello es naranja como un atardecer- Inoue lo describió como el ángel más bello que pudo haber visto pero para Rukia fue de descripción del mismo demonio.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sin ninguna explicación dejó sola a Inoue, se fue a uno de los patios que tenía la casa y lloró bajo un árbol.

Ya en la noche, todos se habían ido, solo quedaban las ancianas del pueblo quienes se ofrecieron a seguir velando el cuerpo de Hisana.

Rukia seguía sentada bajo el imponente árbol. Miró a la luna, la cual estaba blanca como la nieve. De pronto, una nube se posó pasajeramente sobre ella, creando una sombra. Cuando la luna volvió a brillar, una mariposa negra pasó frente a sus ojos y Rukia abrió sus ojos. De pronto, pudo ver a Kurosaki Ichigo de pie frente a ella.

-Tú!- Rukia se llenó de ira y trató de levantarse pero estaba tan cansada que al intentarlo, cayó en el mismo lugar.

-Eres un poco tonta- dijo al ver la escena.

-Qué quieres? Vienes a llevarme o a llevarte a otra persona que amo-.

Ichigo se limitó a acercarse y se agachó para estar frente a ella. Al ver a sus ojos comprendió que algo en ella lo atraía, "es hermosa" pensó.

-He venido a ver cómo estás?- sus palabras la confundieron aún más.

-Eso no te importa-.

Ichigo un poco irritado le dio la espalda.

-De ahora en adelante sí debe importarme, le hice una promesa a tu hermana- dijo un poco molesto por la situación.

-Cómo?-.

-Por qué debes cuestionar todo? Por qué no puedes decir "Gracias"?- dijo más molesto.

-Aún en el más allá sigue preocupándose por mí- Ichigo se volteó y la miró llorando.

-Vas a seguir llorando?-.

-No. Esta es la última vez que lo haga-.

-Eres rara-.

-Lo sé, toda la vida me lo han dicho-. Ichigo se acercó y frotó su cabeza con la mano. Rukia ante esta situación se sonrojó. Ichigo la miró tiernamente. –Cómo es que puedes tocarme si no eres humano?- dijo para cambiar la situación.

-Supongo que eso es por tus poderes y por esto- sacó de su bolsa una insignia de madera con una calavera tallada.

-Poderes… Si eso fuera cierto, hubiera podido rescatar a mi hermana- dijo un poco indignada por lo inútil que podía ser.

-Tal vez tus poderes no estén desarrollados todavía, nadie te ha dicho que clase de poder tienes-.

-Y tú lo sabes?-.

-Yo tampoco sé cuáles son- Rukia lo miró con decepción.

-Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo-.

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia-.

Ambos se dieron la mano y sonrieron. Ichigo sintió un calor dentro de sí que hace mucho no sentía y le gustó.

-Y estarás conmigo siempre?-.

-No sé si siempre pero…-.

-Era una prueba y la verdad es que fuiste honesto conmigo. Sé que debes estar por una orden que te dieron pero puede que me ayudes a entender muchas cosas que me pasan-.

-Rukia, solo que no podrás verme sino en noches de luna llena, esa es la limitante pero sí voy a estar contigo aunque no me veas. Igual debes aprender a sentir mi presencia-.

-Eso cómo lo hago?-.

-Así- Ichigo de acercó a Rukia y la abrazó. Rukia e Ichigo se sonrojaron - Siente la calidez de mi alma. Todos los espíritus tienen una calidez distinta, recuerda que el alma es el sello de cada ser humano, algo único-.

Rukia jamás había sentido esa calidez. De pronto sintió que se alejaba. Ichigo había roto el abrazo ya que se estaba avergonzando demasiado. Aún sonrojado, miró hacia otro lado.

-Entendiste?- Rukia abrió los ojos y al verlo también se sonrojó.

-Creo que sí-.

-Bueno, debo marcharme-.

-De acuerdo-.

Ninguno supo qué hacer, entonces Ichigo abrió las puertas de la Sociedad de Almas y se marchó. Rukia observaba el lugar donde antes estuvo Ichigo.

"Shinigami o no, tiene el alma más cálida que haya sentido" pensó y con dicho pensamiento ingresó a la casa. Entró en su habitación y tomó una caja vacía, en ella colocó todas las grullas que había hecho. Selló la caja y la guardó. De ahora en adelante, presentía que todo iba a ser diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Comentarios por favor, ya que son los que me motivan a continuar la historia. Prometo actualizar pronto mi otro fic Quiero estar contigo._


End file.
